


The Room In The Sky

by Madnessneko



Category: Original Work
Genre: My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madnessneko/pseuds/Madnessneko
Summary: This is my first fic, so.......yea. plzdontkillme





	The Room In The Sky

You awaken in a large hallway on a soft bright red rug, decorated with gold trimmings of words you cannot decipher nor define. The hallway is lined with floating balls of colorful fires giving light and tall white columns reaching high towards the...ceiling? As you look up, all you can see are stars and galaxies slowly drifting high above you. The last thing you remember was curling up in bed and drifting off to sleep after a long day of school, so you assume you are having one of those very detailed dreams that come once in a blue moon, where you will not remember what happened after you wake up.

As you slowly stand, you notice many bubble like spheres floating all around the hallway, each a different size and with a different scene being displayed within them. After making sure you are not injured nor is any danger, you start to wander down the hall, admiring the many brightly colored scenes in the bubbles that lightly bounce off each other when in contact. Many of the scenes were happy memories of others; a birthday party as all are cheering happily, winning first prize in a competition of some sorts, reunions of family and loved ones, all bubbles with those happy memories faintly glowing gold, large and small. 

Among those glowing bubbles were also dark ones, ranging from navy blue to pitch black. Those bubbles were very small, but were larger in number compared to the gold bubbles. They zoomed around, bouncing everywhere like pin-balls on crack. You could only catch glimpses of the memories stored within these bubbles, but they were the more harmful ones. Beloved pets passing away, friends moving to another town, the loss of a loved one. The more scarring the memory was, the larger the bubble. As these darker memory bubbles hit the larger gold ones, they moved the happy memory bubbles off track; slowly tainting them with the dark memories. 

In the distance, you start to hear a soft voice echoing down the brightly lit corridor, and realize you are not alone in this mystical place. In fear of the other person being hostile, you go into stealth mode and hide behind one of the columns. As you slowly make your way over towards the voice, keeping as hidden as you can while also trying to catch a glimpse of the...person?

For starters, the being appeared to be male from behind, but had the soft voice of a young woman. They seemed to be looking through the various bubbles and moving them to certain areas, trying to organize the scenes and make them happy. That, and the large symmetrical pitch black antlers on their head which immediately caught your attention, decorated with strings of baby blue and gold chains, making them look like chandeliers. Their hair was a light brown with strands of red and blonde curling over their back and shoulders. Your eyes then traveled to their large pointy blue ears...wait, blue?! This creature had light blue skin that seemed to glow in the light of the fires. A long pure white robe hung from right below their shoulders, pooling on the floor and hiding the rest of their body. You are amazed yet confused at the same time. 

Who is this being?  
Why were you here?  
What were all these bubbles?  
More importantly, HOW did you get here? And how are you going to get back home?

As you pondered these questions, the creature a ways in front of you spoke out:

"I know you are there, you know. You not need be afraid child, I mean you no harm. You can come out from behind there now."

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually took the time to read this, thank you so much!


End file.
